simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus
"Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" (tłum. Uciekający cyrk Monty Burnsa) – premierowy odcinek 28 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się po raz pierwszy 25 września 2016 rokuTwitter. Streszczenie Po pożarze ze Springfield zostaje tylko garstka popiołu, a rodzina Simpsonów prosi pana Burnsa o fundusze na rzecz odbudowania miasta. Miliarder zgadza się, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł poprowadzić variety show na Springfield Ball. Fabuła right|200px|thumb|Nowa statua Spacerując po mieście, Simpsonowie zauważają tłum ludzi z przestrachem spoglądających ku górze. Okazuje się, że w tym miejscu stała statua Lard Lad Donuts. Brak ulubionego sklepu z pączkami doprowadza do rozruchów w mieście, lecz ostatecznie zapobiega im właściciel spółki, który zapewnia, że niebawem pojawi się nowy pomnik reprezentujący firmę. Statuę odsłania Robert Chan w towarzystwie Lairda Ladda. Rzeźba wielkiego chłopca początkowo nie wywołuje żadnych emocji, ponieważ jest zbyt nowoczesna. Dodatkowo, jest wykonana z metalu, co sprawia, że promienie słońca odbijają się od niej i powodują pożar całego miasta. left|200px|thumb|Mały Burns przed występem Burmistrz Quimby obiecuje, że Springfield zostanie odbudowane, jednak po sześciu miesiącach bezczynności nie widać żadnego postępu. Marge zauważa, że jest tylko jeden człowiek, który może im pomóc. Tym sposobem Simpsonowie zjawiają się u pana Burnsa z prośbą o fundusze na odbudowę miasta. Miliarder zgadza się jedynie pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł poprowadzić variety show na Springfield Bowl. right|200px|thumb|Lisa zostaje asystentką Burnsa Pierwsze przesłuchania nie przynoszą oczekiwanych rezultatów, jednak przywołują wspomnienia Burnsa związane z jego własnym występem. Miliarder rozpoczyna poszukiwania kandydatów do występu w Szkole Podstawowej w Springfield. Jego asystentką w przygotowaniach zostaje Lisa, ponieważ pomaga mu w obsłudze podkładki do pisania z klipsem. Dziewczynka sugeruje, że mogłaby wziąć udział w show, grając na saksofonie, jednak pan Burns stanowczo odmawia. left|200px|thumb|Reakcja na występ Burnsa Próby przed występem przekonują Burnsa o niekompetencji dzieci biorących w nim udział i sprawiają, że jego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa nasilają się. Lisa zaczyna się zastanawiać, z jakiego powodu miliarder organizuje to przedsięwzięcie. Kiedy Burns proponuje wystrzelić kogoś z armaty, dziewczynka zaczyna się śmiać z tak absurdalnego pomysłu. W tym momencie wspomnienia osiągają punkt kulminacyjny i pan Burns rezygnuje z organizacji variety show. right|200px|thumb|Lisa próbuje nakłonić pana Burnsa, żeby zmierzył się ze swoim lękiem Lisa nie daje za wygraną i próbuje dowiedzieć się, co kieruje miliarderem oraz dlaczego jej śmiech sprawił mu tyle przykrości. Z pomocą Smithersa odkrywa archiwum ze starymi filmami. Wychodzi na jaw, że w trakcie występu przed publicznością małemu Burnsowi spadły spodnie, odsłaniając jego pośladki, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu widzów. Lisa przekonuje miliardera, żeby zmierzył się z koszmarem sprzed lat i zorganizował perfekcyjne show. Tymczasem z nieobecności szefa czerpią korzyść pracownicy Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield. Fabryka zostaje przerobiona na kurort wypoczynkowy z basenem. Kiedy Homer planuje spłatać Lenny'emu psikusa, Marge przypomina mu, że jest inspektorem bezpieczeństwa, w związku z czym powinien dbać o porządek w elektrowni. Ostatecznie udaje mu się doprowadzić zakład do ładu, jednak pozostałości po popcornie dostają się do reaktora i powodują wybuchy na kształt fajerwerków. left|190px|thumb|Wstęp do variety show W międzyczasie odbywa się variety show pana Burnsa. Po wstępie z jego udziałem rozpoczynają się występy młodzieży, a w tym Roda, Todda, Nelsona, ośmioraczków oraz Sherri i Terri. Show kończy pokaz fajerwerków z elektrowni. Lisa uważa, że misja została zrealizowana, lecz pan Burns ma inne zdanie. W tym momencie przebiera się w swój kostium i wychodzi na scenę, by móc zaśpiewać. Smithers chce czym prędzej zabrać stamtąd szefa, jednak Lisa prosi go, żeby dał mu szansę. W trakcie występu reflektor zostaje skierowany wprost na Burnsa, co powoduje, że zaczyna się cofać. Oślepiony miliarder wpada na dodatkowe oświetlenie, które podpala jego spodnie. Powtarza się sytuacja sprzed lat: na widok nagości publiczność zaczyna śmiać się z pana Burnsa i stopniowo opuszcza Springfield Ball. right|200px|thumb|Pan Burns wybacza Lisie Sfrustrowany Burns o całe zdarzenie obwinia Lisę, która próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę, robiąc nieudanego fikołka, który kończy się jej upadkiem i wyznaniem, że nigdy nie udaje jej się utrzymać równowagi. Na ten widok pan Burns wyznaje, że nie może być na nią zły. Na zakończenie proponuje jej, żeby zagrała coś na swoim saksofonie. Przeglądając w gazecie opinie na temat występu, Lisa pyta ojca, dlaczego Simpsonowie zawsze ponoszą porażkę. Homer odpowiada, że od momentu, kiedy przodkowie rodziny nie wpuścili rodzącej Maryi i Józefa do swojego domu, ciąży nad nimi klątwa, co oczywiście jest mało prawdopodobne. Odcinek kończy się krótką sekwencją z Ralphem, który, parodiując Porky'ego ze Zwariowanych melodii, mówi: "I to by było na tyle!". Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do serialu komediowego Latający cyrk Monty Pythona. * Czołówka odcinka parodiuje serial Pora na przygodę. Co ciekawe, piosenkę przewodnią śpiewa Pendleton Ward, czyli twórca show, który wykonuje ten utwór również w oryginale. * W czołówce pojawia się wiele rzeczy i postaci z poprzednich odcinków, a w tym między innymi zmutowana wiewiórka''Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa, drzewo z inicjałami Homera i Marge"The Way We Weren't, drzewko cytrynowe"Lemon of Troy", Bobo"Rosebud", Barney jako Plow King"Mr. Plow", Moe jako yeti"Moe Goes from Rags to Riches", szkielet anioła"Lisa the Skeptic, Homer skaczący nad kanionem"Bart the Daredevil", Linguo"Trilogy of Error", głowa olmecka"Blood Feud", Grumple"Kill Gil, Volumes I & II", zdjęcie Tuptusia"Bart Gets an Elephant", portret pana Burnsa"Brush with Greatness", szkielet Funzo"Grift of the Magi", robot Homera"I, (Annoyed Grunt)-bot", zaprojektowany przez niego pojazd"Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?", gra z niedźwiedziami"The Fat and the Furriest", kolej jednoszynowa"Marge vs. the Monorail", pudełko pana Sparkle"In Marge We Trust", grill w kształcie ula"Cue Detective", flipper z adwokatem diabła"Insane Clown Poppy" oraz pręt ze stali węglowej"Deep Space Homer". * Clancy Wiggum porównuje zniknięcie statui do kradzieży rzeźby Myśliciela. * W trakcie przesłuchania Szalona Kociara śpiewa arię ''Un bel dì vedremo Giacoma Pucciniego. * Podczas jednej z imprez w elektrowni w tle słychać piosenkę "Because I Got High" Afromana. * Rod i Todd śpiewają oraz grają w rytm utworu "Michael Row the Boat Ashore". * W śmiejącym się z pana Burnsa tłumie możemy dostrzec Itchy'ego z dawnych odcinków oraz mężczyznę, który do złudzenia przypomina Edmunda Burnsa, dalekiego krewnego Monty'ego. * Kiedy na scenie pojawiają się Rod i Todd, obok Neda Flandersa siadają duchy Maude i Edny, które mierzą się wrogimi spojrzeniami. Galeria VABF20 scenariusz.png|Scenariusz odcinka Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus 1.jpg|Zdjęcie promocyjne Klipy wideo Premiera sezonu 28 Simpsons Time Couch Gag Sezon 28 Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premierowe odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z panem Burnsem Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Matthew Nastuka Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Toma Gammilla Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Maksa Prossa en:Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus es:Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus fr:Souvenirs d'enfance pt-br:O Circo de Lembranças do Monty Burns